Learing Love
by iitskiim
Summary: Bella is a Teacher at forks elementary school.she gets beat up by her boyfriend. Edward is a doctor with a daughter. bella teaches his daughter. what happens when thier paths meet?
1. Chapter 1:Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Heyy this is my new story. I got rid of some other because I know that I would never write on the again. Sorry. I hope you like this one.

DISCLAMIER: SM OWNS NOT ME.

That's the only one on the whole story im putting because it makes me sad. Lol. Well here ya go.

Chapter One: Girls just wanna have Fun.

"Alright class, get your things together and sit down until your parents get here." I said. As much as I loved these little kids I was glad to be going home. Kindergarteners could be very tiring.

Most of the kids were gone by now, expect for one. A little blonde headed girl with the most beautiful emerald green eyes. She was sitting by herself at a round table, with her head rested on her hand.

"Kailee, are you alright?" I asked her as I sat by her. She looked up sadly.

"My Daddy is picking me up today. I think he forgot." Kailee said with the saddest little puppy dog face. I just couldn't stand to see her so sad. Then I got an idea.

I got up and walked over the radio. The songs _Girls Just want to Have Fun_ came on. I walked over to Kailee, and saw her little face just light up. She stood up and we started to dace.

When the next two songs were over Kailee and I just fell onto the couch. I knew that teachers were not supposed to get too close wither their students, but I just loved Kailee, and I knew I would do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant acting crazy.

"Miss Bella? **[they call her miss Bella]**

"Yes?" I said as I looked down at the little blonde headed girl.

"My daddy's here." She said pointing at the door.

"Oh, I see I told you he didn't forget." I said as I stood up and walked over to get her bag.

**Epov**

Just as I pulled into the parking lot of my little angel's school I heard music and much laughter.

"_Girls, they wanna have fun, girls, they just wanna have fun." _ I knew one of the voices was my daughters but not the others.

I walked up the steps of the small kindergarten building. When I got to the door I stopped and was amazed by what I saw. Kailee was jumping and dancing. The woman laughing and telling Kailee what a wonderful singer she was.

They dance through 2 more songs before they noticed me. During this time I got a chance to take in the woman. She had long brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes to match. She was beautiful and didn't seem to notice.

"Miss Bella?" Kailee said as she looked at me, her smile growing bigger.

"Yes?

"My daddy's here." Kailee said as she pointed towards me. Bella had yet to see me.

"Oh, See I told you he didn't forget." She said looking over at me for the first time as she grabbed Kailee's bag.

"Hi. Mr. Cullen." Bella said as she handed me Kailee's bag.

"Mr. Cullen is my father. I'm Edward." I said. She looked down a brief minute, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kailee's teacher, Bella." She said as Kailee was pulling on my pants leg.

"Daaadddddddyyyyyyy. Let's go. Spongebob is coming on." Kailee said walking towards the door.

"Kailee Lauren Cullen, you're being very rude to Miss Bella." I said as Kailee laughed at me.

"It's alright really; I know how important Spongebob is." Bella said laughing. It was a beautiful sound.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow Kailee." She said.

"Miss Bella, tomorrow is Saturday." Kailee said laughing.

"Oh that's right." She said laughing once more as Kailee and I left.

When we got to the car I could see Bella getting in her own. As we pulled away I could her crying. She had her head resting against the steering wheel, just weeping. I planned to find out why.

**Why was Bella crying? **

**Why Is Kailee's middle name Lauren? **

**Is Edward single? **

**Is Bella? **

**All these questions will be answered soon. =] **

**REVIEW! It's that purple button down there. **


	2. Chapter 2:Cinderella

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get here. This chapter is long and has a lot of info in it. I just couldn't stop writing it. =] **

**Well tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 2: Cinderella. **

"Really Bella, how could you be so stupid!" My long time boyfriend whispered-yelled at me. We were in the middle of the local Brookshires by the produce section. "Jake, I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to forget." Jacob Black. He was so sweet at first. He use to send good morning texts, and had flowers delivered and left sweet notes taped to my apartment door. Now he was mean to me, he always yelled and never said a nice word. Now as we stood facing each other in row 12, he had the look of pure hate in his eyes.

"We. Will .Talk. About. This. Later." He bit the words out at me. I had a dreading feeling in the pit of my stomach by now. I was scared.

I turned around to look for the Smart Water and saw a little blonde headed girl running straight towards me.

"MISSS BELLLLAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jake just glared at her.

"Kailee, well hello, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, Daddy needed to get something or another." She said with the cutest shrug.

"Oh I see." I said as I looked around for Edward.

"Yeah. There he is. DADDDY over HERE!" She yelled across the store. Jacob just glared at her for bringing attention us. There sure was a lot of glaring in his eyes today, which made the sinking feeling in my stomach much worse.

"Kailee don't ever run off with out Daddy again." Edward said as he knelt down to hug her. His arms looked so inviting and warm. I looked away. Jacob suddenly grabbed my wrist, hard, digging his fingernails into it. I tried not to show pain on my face, but I knew I slipped because Jacob grabbed harder and Edward looked at me with concern.

"Oh sorry Daddy, I forgot." She said with such carefree.

"Hello Edward." I said as sweetly as I could.  
"Hey." Edward said as he looked over at Jacob.

"Edward, this is Jake, Jake this is Edward, and this cutie pie down here is Kailee. Kailee is one of my favorite students. " I said as I rubbed the top of her head.

"Oh well Bella and I must get going." Jake said. Before I could say goodbye, Jacob yanked my arm, his nails digging deeper, and walked around the corner.

***(&*^&^%$^%#$#^%**

"Bella come here." Jake demanded. He was standing in my kitchen, looking angry.

"Yes?" I called as I walked into the room.

"Bella, today at the store was uncalled for." He said sternly. "And I don't know who you think you are talking to strange men. You are with me. Not Them. And that brat." He said with an eye roll. Before I could blink he slapped me across the face.

"That's for them." He spat. "Don't let me hear or see you with them again. Understood?" He demanded.

I nodded quickly. Then like nothing ever happened he kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. The only thing worst then that was that today was Sunday, which meant tomorrow was Monday.

I quickly got off the floor and walked to the front door and locked it. I walked into my bathroom to check the bruise I could already feel forming. As I looked into the mirror I could make out a red hand print.

How was I going to cover that up?

***(&*&%^&%^%$**

**Epov **

After we got back from the store I told Kailee it was time for bed. We got her bath and picked out her favorite storybook, Cinderella.

"….And they lived happily ever after." I finished. I looked down and Kailee was asleep already. I gently lifted my arm up from around her neck careful not to wake her.

After my shower I walked into my bedroom and saw I had a missed call from my sister. I called her back.

"_Edward good you called back. Okay now listen, me and Jasper and Rose and Emmett are going out Wednesday night, and before you say no. I already got a sitter for Kailee. So you better be coming." _ Alice, my sister, said all in one breath. Gosh that girl could talk.

"Alright alright, who is the sitter because I'm not leaving Kailee with just anybody." I said. I was not going there again.

"_Calm down Edward. She is a teacher at forks elementary. So I pretty sure she is not some masked murder." _ Alice said trying to get me to agree.

"Oh alright, I'll go." I said just to get her off the phone so I could go to sleep.

She hung up after filling me in on the details. We were meeting up at her house then we were driving into the city to go to some new bar.

I got into bed and quickly fell off to sleep dreaming of a certain school teacher.

***(&*(&(*)(*(*&&^**

**Bpov**

By Wednesday, the bruise on my face was still there. It was turning purplish-blue color now. I had a babysitting job tonight. I babysat on the side to get extra money. I know it was more of a teenager type of job but I needed the money.

The girl on the phone said I would be babysitting her brother's daughter, all she told me was were her brother lived and when to be there.

I pulled up to the giant apartment buildings. I heard this is the place that the big time doctors and lawyers lived.

I walked into the oversized building and to the elevator. I pressed the 5th floor button and rode up quickly and quietly listing the boring elevator music.

I walked to 5B and knocked on the door.

"Coming." Yelled a voice from the other side and within a minute the door opened, and Edward Cullen and Kailee Cullen were on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3: Break up with him

**Heyy yall. So did yall go to the Twilight Midnight release? I did. I was so lucky because my and my friends were like the 10****th**** people in line. YAY us. Lol jk. But here is chapter 3. it's the longest chapter I ever written I hope yall like it. **

**Chapter 3: Break up with him. **

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Miss Bella, you're my babysitter?" Kailee asked with much enthusiastically.

"Yeahhh it looks like it." I said as I looked at Edward. He was just standing there looking at me like I had 6 heads.

"Bella, Come in, come in." Edward said once he gained his thoughts back.

"Thanks." I walked into the front hall. Their apartment was exquisite.

The front hall had a big bronze gold mirror hanging on the wall, surrounded by pictures.

One was of Kailee, she looked about 3. She was playing with the water hose; her blonde hair was in pigtail braids. There was another picture of a small petite girl with short spiky hair. She was with Edward and a blonde headed boy and another blonde headed girl, they were also with a bog muscular boy with black hair. They all had their arms around each other and were smiling widely at the camera.

Edward saw me staring at them. He pointed to the one of Kailee.

"My sister took that." He said. The he pointed to the group one.

"That's my family. The short girl is Alice, my younger sister. The big guy, Emmett, is my older brother. Then the blonde headed girl, Rose, is Emmett's wife. The blonde headed guy is Alice's husband and Rose's twin brother." Edward said as he pointed to each one. It was the longest speech he had said to me. I loved his voice. It sounded like velvet, unlike Jacobs's rough voice.

"You all are so pretty." I whispered. If Edward heard me, which I think he did because he gave me this look, he didn't really act like it. He just walked to the kitchen and I followed.

"My cell phone number is written on the fridge. Oh I need yours just in case I'm coming in late." He said. I gave it to him without thinking.

"There is some sandwich stuff in the fridge if Kailee gets hungry, but she just ate." Edward said as he picked up his keys from the counter. He was still getting ready; I guess I got there too early.

"If Kailee wants to watch a DVD, you will have to go in my room because the one in the living room isn't sat up yet." Edward said.

"So um, do you know what time you'll be back? Just wondering." I asked.

"No later then 1 or 1:30, I'll call if any later." He said.

We were both quite for a minute. Then he broke the silence.

"Bella, I was just wondering, were did you get that nasty bruise from?" He asked. I looked deep into his eyes. Kailee was playing with her Barbie in the living room, so it was just us.

"Well, um, I, um…" Did I tell the truth? Or lie?

"Edward, you got to promise you can't say anything." I said. I was going to tell him the truth. One, because I was scared; Two, because someone needed to know.

"Edward, you know that guy I was with at the store the other day? Well he is my boyfriend…He hit me Sunday night." I said.

"Oh, Bella." He said softly. I felt something wet rolling down my cheeks. I didn't realize I was crying.

Edward walked towards me wrapped me in an unexpected hug. I had a feeling to pull back but instead I just lent into him. I brought my hands to my eyes and covered them. I sobbed into his chest. We stayed like that until there was a knocked at the door.

"EDDDIEE POO." A deep voice sang. The big dark haired guy from the picture followed.

"Edward are you ready yet?" The big burly guy asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to tell Bella that I was leaving." Edward said as he winked at me. I got the high school girl feeling.

About an hour late Kailee said she was hungry so I made her something to eat. The sandwich stuff Edward had didn't look very appetizing, so I dug around and found some noodles and sauce and made spaghetti.

"Miss Bella," Kailee started.

"Bella, Call me Bella outside of school darling." I said. I wanted her to feel like I was her friend and if she called me Miss Bella I knew that would never happen.

"Miss Bella can we watch Cinderella?" She asked. Edward told me Cinderella was her favorite.

"Yes, after we clean up the kitchen for your Daddy." I said as I started cleaning up the mess I made.

Once that was out of the way, Kailee grabbed the DVD and walked down the hall. She knew were the DVD player was.

"Can you put it in for me?" Kailee asked as she climbed up on the bed and got under the covers. "Sure." I said. Once I put it in I crawled up there with her. While she watched the movie, I took note of the room.

It had all Cherry Wood furniture and big Plasma screen T.V. The bed was a king size and had snow white pillows and blankets.

The room was nice and tidy. Their whole apartment was. It was kind of surprising.

"Bella lets watch it again." Kailee said.

"Alright." I grabbed the remote and started it again. Somewhere between the second time we watched it both Kailee and I fell sleep.

**Epov**

I got home later then I expected. I tried to call Bella 10 times but she didn't answer. When I got home the door was unlocked. I was worried now. I locked the door when I left.

I turned the door handle and walked in. I could hear the TV on my bed room. I walked back to my bedroom and saw the cutest thing.

Kailee and Bella were cuddled up under the covers asleep. Cinderella was playing on the TV. I walked over and turned it off. I walked back to the bed.

Bella was laid on my side of the bed. She was laying on the back and Kailee had her head on Bella's chest. Bella had her arm around Kailee in a protective way.

Then it started.

"Jake, Ow." Bella mumbled.

"Edward help." A little louder.

"JAKE STOP IT HURTS!" She yelled as she sat up. She looked around looking lost. She must have forgotten where she was. She looked down and saw Kailee asleep. Then she looked over and saw me.

"Bella it's okay." I said as I walked over to her. I rubbed my thumb over her bruise carefully. She started crying then, and I held her. I scooted her over and got on the bed with her. She cried into my chest for a long time.

"Bella, break up with him."


	4. Chapter 4: Don't be afraid to call

**Okayyy so I know I havnt updated in like two years but here is chapter 4. **

**I hope yall like it. And I promise im going to be updating more. **

**I started this when I was a sophomore and I just graduated last night (: so im gunna have lots and lots of time to update (: **

**Chapter 4: Don't be afraid to call **

I just looked at him. He had to know what would happen if I broke up with Jake. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Maybe I should go." I said as I moved my hand from around Kailee, careful not to wake her. I got off the bed and walked to the living room to gather my stuff.

"Bella, wait." Edward said.

**Edwards Pov**

"Bella, wait." I said. I couldn't stand the though of her going out of here knowing she was unsafe.

"Edward, I have been fine for two years without someone knowing. I think I will be okay." Bella said as she got closer to the door. She opened it and stared out into the hall.

"Here's my number. Just in case you need it. Don't be afraid to call, no matter what time it is or anything okay." I said as I wrote it down on a piece of paper. She took it and put it in her back pocket.

"Thanks, really." Bella said as she finally looked at me. She turned around and walked down the hall towards the elevators.

I walked back into my room and picked up my little angel, who was still sound asleep.

As I took her to her bedroom I though about Lauren.

**Flashback **

"_LAUREN, HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled as she scrambled to pull the sheet over her and the guy that was laying in _our _bed. _

"_Edward_, _I don't-" She started but I cut her off. _

" _I can't believe you would do this. I don't care if you cheat on me, but our daughter. How could you?" I said. I was so thankful that I just dropped Kailee off at my parents. _

"_Edward I'm sick and tired of just being a house wife. I'm tired of being that stupid little brats mother. I quit. I'm leaving Edward. I never want to see you or that little devil again. The papers are on the table. I already signed them. You can have everything, including that little monster!" Lauren yelled. _

"_Good, I only married you so Kailee could have a mother and father. But now, I don't care. Get the hell out of ours life and my house." I said, as threw there clothes at them. _

_5 minutes later, they were gone. _

**Flashback end **

Looking back now I was so thankful that Lauren had left. It was still painful for me to watch Kailee without a mother, but she had my sister and sister in law as great role models.

Climbing into bed I could still smell Bella's sent on the pillow. I made sure my cell and house phone were right beside me so I could hear them ring. I snuggled deep into the bed and closed my eyes.

**Bella Pov **

As I got in my car in after leaving Edward's, I took out the note with his numbers on them. I was starting to think it was a bad idea telling him. I mean why would he care anyways?

I put the car in drive and turned on the radio and all to soon I was at home.

As I walked up to the front door I knew something bad was going to happen. I could already feel it.

The door was already open so I walked in.

"Hello?" I called timidly. Stuff was thrown everywhere. The bookshelf and coffee table where upside down. The couch was moved and pictures were broken. Oh God, I though. Jake is here.

"Bella, Bella, there you are." Jake said as he walked out of my bedroom.

"Ja- what are you you doing here?" I asked him. I was mad and scared all at the same time.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Seeing. Them?" Jake sneered at me as he came closer. I backed all the way up until I was against the wall.

He punched me so hard in the jaw, I heard a crack, as I fell.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I was just babysitting." I stuttered.

"JUST BABYSITTING? Like I'm gunna believe that." Jake said as he kicked me in the stomach. I heard another crack.

"Bella, you are nothing but a stupid whore. We are done!." He yelled at me. He got down to my level and punched me one more time, then he left.

I just laid there for a long time, before going to the phone and dialing.

**Edwards POV. **

"Hello?" I said groggily into my cell. I looked over at the clock and saw it was three in the morning.

"Ed...Edward?" I heard a scared voice say… then it hit.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I got out of bed and started putting on jeans and a tee shirt.

"Edward, I need help." Bella said. She was still crying and she sounded terrified.

"Bella, where are you?" I asked her as I went in the living to get my keys. She told me her address and we hung up. I called my sister Alice to come over and watch Kailee. She lived in our building so it didn't take long for her to get here.

***&^&^%^$**

As I got to Bella apartment I took the stairs two at time. I didn't bother knocking on the door and I let myself in.

"Bella?" I called out. I listened, and I heard her cries coming from the kitchen. The apartment was a total and complete wreck. I finally found the kitchen and what I saw broke my heart.

Bella, sweet beautiful Bella, was laying on the floor passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: You Can't Stay here

**Okay so authors note are gunna be at the end from now on (" **

**Enjoy (" **

**Chapter 5: You cant stay here.**

**BELLA POV **

"Bella? Bella open your eyes." I heard a beautiful voice say. I tried to sit up but it hurt to move.

"Uhh...Uhh." I said. Then all of a sudden it hit. Jacob was here. He did this.

"Bella, where does it hurt?" The voice said again as they helped me sit up. It was then that I realized the voice came from Edward.

"Everywhere, mostly my ribs." I said. Edward helped me stand and got me to the couch.

"Where's Kailee?" I asked. I didn't want that little girl to see me like this. It was bad enough that Edward had to.

"She is at my apartment with my sister." He said as he began looking me over. I had no idea if my face was bruising yet or not.

"Edward, I'm fine. I'll be okay. You don't have to be here. You should go home to Kailee. I'm fine. Really." I said as I tried to stand.

**EDWARD POV **

"Edward, I'm fine. I'll be okay. You don't have to be here. You should go home to Kailee. I'm fine. Really." Bella said as she tried to stand. She started to fall, but I caught her.

"Bella, you are not fine. You called me for a reason." I said as I got her settled back on the couch.

She was sure wasn't fine. She has a big nasty bruise along her jaw line, black eye, and I was pretty sure she had some broken ribs.

"Bella, there is no way you can go to school tomorrow." I said. I knew how much pain she would be in.

"Edward, I-" She didn't get to finish what she was saying because someone called her name.

"Bella, what did I tell you about seeing that man." The voice said, I had a bad feeling it was Jacob.

"Jake- I'm sorry. I was hurt and he is a doctor." Bella cried. I could see the panicked look in her eyes. She look at Jake then at me.

"Bella, you are so stupid and worthless." Jacob said to her. He walked towards about to hit her again, but I got in front of her as fast as I could and took the hit myself.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed. I only stumbled backwards before I punched him back. He fell and I took the chance to get on top of him. I started wailing on him. One hard punch after the other. Until I was sure he was out cold.

"Bella, you can't stay here tonight." I said. She was just looking at me. She was scared out of her mind.

"Edward, I, okay." She said as she stood up carefully. She walked down the hall and into her bedroom.

She asked me to get a bag off the shelve in the closet and I compiled.

She started packing. I don't think she really knew what she was grabbing because she just started getting stuff.

Before long, she was done and we walked back out into the living room and out the door.

***&*&*^^%%$&^*&*&**

By the time I got to my apartment Bella was asleep. She looked so cute that I didn't want to wake her.

"Bella, we are here." I said softly as I shook her lightly.

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry, I guess I was tired." She said as she opened the door.

I was out and around before she had time to get out. I got her bag and put it over my shoulder and I offered her my hand to help her out of the car. She took it.

When our hands met, the was something that went through my skin. I think she felt it too because she looked at our hand and looked at me.

We left the car and walked up to the elevators.

By the time we reached my floor I could tell Bella was in pain.

We walked in and saw Alice waiting up for us.

"My God, Edward what happened?" She asked concerned as she took in Bella's bruised face. She walked over towards Bella.

"Alice this is Bella. She is Kailee's teacher and the girl who you called to baby-sit." I said as I led Bella to the couch.

"Oh my." She said. I was surprised to see my little sister at a lost for words. She was always so chipper and hyper that this was a strange difference. Any other time I might have welcomed it, but not tonight.

"Hi, I'm Alice… may I asked what happened?" Alice asked. She wasn't trying to be nosey but just concerned, because I never brought girls home with me, especially bruised ones.

"My boyfriend, ex boyfriend, did this." Was all that Bella said.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella." Alice said as she sat down beside Bella.

"Alice, I think Bella needs to rest okay." I said. I didn't want my sister to scared Bella away.

"Oh okay, Well I will come by tomorrow okay." Alice said as she gave Bella a light hug and she kissed me on the cheek.

"So you can take my bed and I will take the couch." I said. My couch was comfortable but my bed was soft, and Bella was already going to be hurting tomorrow.

"Edward, I can't do that. I can't impose on you." Bella said as she stood.

"I can even make it up myself if you can show where the blankets are." Bella said as she walked towards the hall closet.

"Bella," I said as I walked towards her. She took a step back, her eyes scared.

"Bella, I would never ever hurt you." I said to her. I looked deep into her eyes, trying to get her to understand.

She did. I took her hand and took her to my bedroom. I showed her where the bathroom was, and I got her a pair of my boxer shorts and tee shirt because she forgot to bring pjs.

And I left her to do to what she need too.

***&^&*^%^%^**

An hour later, I was just about to lay down on the couch when I heard a crying. I was up in a flash. I looked in Kailee's room and she was still asleep. I ran to my bedroom and opened the door. I saw Bella crouched in a against the wall crying. She had her head in her hands. I crouched down beside her.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked very gently.

"Edward?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm right here." I said as slide down so she was sitting right in front of me.

"Edward, stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Every time I close my eyes I see him." Bella sobbed.

I gathered her up in my arms and hugged her. I stood and I picked her up and brought her over to the bed. I laid her down under the covers and I got on the other side. I soon as I got settled in the bed she snuggled close to me.

It was the best night sleep in had in my whole life.

**Okay so wow. That is the longest chapter I have ever written. Im trying to make the chapters longer because I like it when the are long when I read them. **

**(: **

**I think I might do the rest of the story in Edwards point of view. For me its just easier to write. So yall let me know. (" **

**I already have a idea of where this is going. **

**Please let me know if yall like it. It encourages me (: **


	6. Chapter 6: Penguins

**Chapter 6: Penguins**

**EPOV **

The next morning when I woke up I felt someone in my arms. I looked over and saw Bella. She looked so beautiful. I didn't know how anybody could hurt it. I wanted to kill that ungrateful low life, Jake.

I felt Bella stir next to me. I was about to say something to her when my cell phone rang.

_I like big butts and I can not lie, _

_No other brother can deny _

_When a girl walks in with a itty- _

I answered it before it could go on any farther. I was going to KILL Emmett, and speaking of the devil…

"EDDDIIEEEE!" My older, yet less mature, brother yelled in my ear. I sighed, was he ever gunna learn not to call me that?

"Yes, and don't call me that." I said as I sat in bed.

"So, my baby sister and your older sister, Alice, told me you had a girl stay the night last night." Em said, I could almost hear him smirking. I hated being the baby.

"Yes I did, but did she tell you why?" I asked as I heard my door open and I saw my little angel. She made the world go around.

Emmett was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Bye Em, I love you." I said and hung up.

Kailee walked over to the bed and I picked her up. She looked over and saw Bella.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kailee asked as she sat Indian style, in the middle of the bed.

"Angel face, somebody hurt Miss Bella la-" I started.

"Daddy, its just Bella outside of school, cause we are friends, duh." She said as she rolled her eyes. She could be a little sassy sometimes, but the way she said was just so dang cute.

"Oh, right." I said as she giggled.

"Somebody hurt Bella?" Kailee asked in awe and moved to look at Bella.

"Bella, somebody hurt you?" Kailee I asked Bella. I was about to tell her that Bella was asleep, but she wasn't.

"Yes, Sweetie, your daddy is right, someone did hurt me." Bella said as she sat up too.

"Good morning, Bella." I said and she blushed. Bella looked so beautiful right now. I didn't want to stop looking at her, but I didn't want her to think I was creep so I forced myself to look at Kai. **(short for Kailee) **

"Bella, why would somebody hurt you? That's very mean. I get in trouble when I be mean to Uncle Emmy. Did the mean man get in trouble?" Kailee asked as she scooted closer to Bella. She sat on Bella's legs and looked at her bruises.

What Kailee did next surprised me, and Bella. Kailee very carefully kissed Bella's bruises.

"All better now. Daddy always kisses my boo-boos and then they feel better." Kailee said smiling brightly.

"Thank you very much Kailee." Bella said as tried not cry. I just stared at my daughter. She always amazed me. She when from being sassy to sweet in a matter of seconds. I guess she has been spending way to much time with Alice and Rose.

"Daddy, can we watch Cinderella?" Kailee asked very sweetly and with the puppy dog face she knew I couldn't say no too.

"Of course we can love." I said as I grabbed the remote. That movie stayed in the DVD player.

As I started I Kailee got right in between Bella and I and held both of our hands.

"Once up on a time, in a far away land…"

And we fell into the world of princes and evil sisters and talking mice.

***&*^&^^%**

When the movie was over, Kailee looked at me.

"What princess?" I asked her. She motioned for me to bring my ear to her level.

"Lets take Bella to breakfast." She whispered in my ear. I though that sounded like a perfect idea. Bella was just looking at us.

"I wanna know!" She fake whined to Kailee as she tickled her. Kailee just laughed and jumped off the bed and ran to the bath to brush her teeth.

**^&%^%*(**

An hour later, we were on our way to this little diner in town. Bella and I were up front and Kailee was in the back.

"Daddy?" She asked me. I adjusted the rear view mirror so I could see her.

"Yes pumpkin?" There was no telling what was about to come out of her mouth.

"What was that dead in the road?" Kailee asked, I could see her little noggin working.

"I don't know." I said.

"Daddy, I think it was a penguin." Kailee said totally serious.

Bella and I both looked at each other.

"Kailee, Angel face, penguins don't live in Washington." I said as gently as I could.

"Daddy, it was a WASHINGTON penguin." Kailee said in duh voice.

Bella and I busted out laughing, Kailee just pouted.

By that time we were at the diner I got Kailee out of her booster seat and we walked around to open the car door for Bella.

We walked into the restaurant and people were looking at Bella then at me. I could feel Bella get uncomfortable and I told her to ignore them.

We found a booth in the far corner and we got situated. Kailee and Bella were on one side and I was on the other.

I was about to ask Kailee what she wanted but Bella turned a very frightening shade a pale. I looked towards the door to see what caused that. Then I saw two people I never wanted to see again in my lifetime.

Lauren and Jacob. Together. Holding hands.

Jacob saw Bella and glared at her. She sunk back into the seat. She switched places with Kailee, faster then I though possible, so Kailee was on the inside.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She asked me.

"Kailee sweetie its okay." I cooed at her and she just looked at me.

"Well, well, isn't there the little slut I was telling you about." Jacob said as he and Lauren walked over to us.

Lauren just stared at me, as I stared at her. It was times like this I wished I was as strong as Emmett.

"_HER?" _Lauren laughed as she stuck her finger in Bella's face. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Yeah that's her, she wasn't even good in bed." Jake said as he laughed and he walked away.

Bella who had tears streaming down her face, turned a deep shade of red.

"Bella?" I said as I got out of my seat and went around to her.

"Edward, I never even slept with him, he raped me." Was all she said. I motioned for her to get stand, and I picked Kailee up. We were out the door in minutes.

**Wow. Lots happened. **

**Oh and don't worry why Lauren didn't say anything to Edward. **

**Its coming up and Jake will get what is coming to him. **

**Oh and thank you to all who reviewed (: it made me really happy. **

**If you read please review, even if its hey good job. Or love it or just a smiley face. **

**(: **

**Love, kim **


	7. Chapter 7: Finally

After we left the diner, I took Bella and Kailee to the park, so Bella and I could talk and Kailee could play. I had no idea what it was when I came to Bella. I felt so protective of her and I've only known her less than a week.

"Edward, I'm so sorry that you have been dragged into all this. I never meant for anybody to find out." Bella said as she played with her hands. I started to notice this whenever she got nervous.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm glad that I could be there for you…there is something I need to tell you." I said nervously. I had no idea about how to do this, but here went nothing…

"That blonde lady back there, with Jacob, was Kailee's mother." I said as I sighed.

"That Lauren girl?" Bella asked stunned.

"I haven't seen or talked to her since she walked out when Kai was three. She signed over her rights as a mother." I said as I looked out towards my beautiful sweet daughter. Lauren had no idea what she was missing. I couldn't imagine what it would be like no to have Kailee in my life.

"Oh Edward, how could she do that? Kailee is so sweet and adorable." Bella said as she as looked towards Kailee also. I could see how much Bella loved that little girl already. Bella tried to make Kailee happy when I was late to pick her up from school. I knew that Kailee loved Bella too, from the way she talked about her.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyy, Bellaaaaaaaa! LOOK!" Kailee yelled at us as she did the monkey bars all by herself. I smiled proudly, as did Bella.

"Good job, baby." I said as Kailee waved at us and ran over to the sand box.

"I know, I look at Kai every day and I couldn't picture life without her. It pains me that Lauren could do that. I hate seeing Lauren grow up without a mother, but she does have Rose and Alice. Even if they do teach her how to get her way and going from being sassy too sweet in less than a minute." I said. I felt like I was rambling. I looked over at Bella and gave her a smile. She smiled back. I felt like I could tell this girl anything and everything, and for some strange reason I wanted to know her approval that I was doing okay.

"Edward, I think- " Bella started but stopped herself.

"Hey, it's okay, you can tell me anything." I encouraged as I put my hand on top of hers.

"I want to press charges against him." Bella said very nervously. She looked as tears came to her eyes.

"I think that is a very good idea." I said. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"But I don't think I can, I mean what if he comes after me. What if that only makes him madder then he already is. What if…if…" She started crying.

"What if what?" I asked her, afraid of what she might say.

"Well he said that if I ever told the cops that he would kill me." Bella said as she lost it. She started sobbing. I did the only thing I knew what to do when girls cry. I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Bella, I won't ever let him hurt you. I promise, it will be okay." I said into her hair. I rubbed soothing circles on her back and let her cry.

***&&^&^%^%**

Over the next few weeks Bella and I just got closer. She went back to teaching that next Monday after everything happened. She came over at least once a week and babysat Kailee when I had to work shifts at the hospital, or had a class of some sort. I could honestly say that she was one of my best friends.

The day after she told that she wanted to press charges I took her to the police station. She told me how her dad use to be the chief of police here until he got killed in the line of duty three years before. I could how much she missed him just the way she talked.

I held her hand as she gave her report and told her everything was gunna be okay after it was all said and done. After we left the station, Bella and I went to pick up Mexican food for us, Kailee, Alice and Jasper.

My sister was being great through this whole ordeal. I knew she loved Bella already and wanted her to be safe. She and Jasper were always willing to watch Kai if they weren't busy. I knew that they were trying to have a baby of their own but it was hard for them. Jasper was an up and coming lawyer. He loved helping the underdogs. He mostly helped kids that were in bad situations.

Alice was on her way to be a fashion designer. She mostly designed for kids and babies. I had to say she was very good at her job. Her designs were girly and fun. I knew that all the girls at Kailee's school were wearing her stuff.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bella said once we were in the car. I must have been thinking for a long time.

"I was just thinking about Alice and Jasper and how much they loved you already." I said honestly.

"I love them. I feel like Alice is the sister I never had and Jasper is just great. I know he really loves Ali a lot. That's all the really matters, I hope one day I have someone who loves me that much." Bella said. If only she knew how much already was feeling for her. It was crazy. We've known each other for barely three months and she already knew everything about me.

"You will, you're a great catch." I said as she blushed. I loved making her blush and knowing that I could.

"Mr. Cullen, are you flirting with me?" Bella said after she recovered.

"Why, yes Ms. Swan, I am." I said as she giggled. I reached over and grabbed her hand. Our relationship was, well, it was complicated. I knew she wasn't ready for anything yet, and she was still jumpy around me sometimes. We did cuddle when we watched movies and we held hands. To her I guess I was being a good friend, to me I loved touching her and being close to her.

When we got to the apartment I grabbed the bags of food and closed the door. I handed Bella the keys and she unlocked the door.

Kailee heard us and she ran up to Bella and hugged her legs.

"I missed you Bells." Kailee said as she loosed her death grip on Bella.

"Hey, what about Daddy?" I asked her.

"Oh, Daddy I missed you. But I see you every day." Kai said as she ran back to Alice and Jasper.

"Hey guys, we brought food." Bella said to them as she got the plates out. I just looked at her. I made me happy to think that she was comfortable here.

"Great, I'm starving. Edward doesn't have any food." Jazz said as he took a plate from Bella.

***&^^%^%**

Over the next few hours Kailee, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I watched movies. Around 9 Alice and Jazz left after putting Kailee to bed.

"I had fun today." Bella said as she stood to leave.

"Me too… Bella, I,.." I couldn't find the words to say what I needed to so I did the only thing I could.

I kissed her.

It was everything I thought it would be and more.


End file.
